Story About a Poor Rabbit
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Si alguien se atreviera a alejarte de mi lado, yo preferiría devorarte. ¡Porque tú me perteneces! ¡Aunque me tenga que manchar las manos no te dejaré ir!


**Hola, aquí yo reportándome con un nuevo one-shoot :D **

**Bien, este fic lo escribí después de un buen ataque de inspiración después de escuchar la canción "Story about a poor rabbit" interpretada por nuestro querido Kaito Shion. **

**Si quieren buscarla por YouTube, adelante. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. El único personaje de mi invención es Hikari Takahashi. **

**Advertencias: Terror y gore. Si tienes la mente muy limpia para estas cosas mejor busca un fic más alegre. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story <strong>**about**** a ****poor****rabbit****.**

¡Hola, visitante!

¿Oh? ¿Esperabas ver a mi ama? Lo siento, ella ahora no puede atenderte.

Si quieres, puedes esperar en la sala, ¡yo te acompaño!

¿Quieres tomar algo? Oh, bueno. Si insistes en ser tan formal.

Disculpa porque no haya luz, esta maldita tormenta. ¿No odias las tormentas? Yo más bien les tengo algo de miedo. Sigo siendo apenas un niño en cuanto a miedos se refiere.

Cuidado, casi tropiezas con la lámpara. Ahí está el sillón.

Bien. En lo que esperamos a mi ama. ¿Quisieras escuchar una historia? Me sé muchas.

Pero, aprovechando la poca luz y el ruido de los rayos, ¿qué te parecería escuchar algo un tanto... retorcido? Sí, creo que esa palabra la define.

Excelente. Pareces tener bastante valentía. Empecemos.

* * *

><p>Hikari Takahashi era una chica japonesa de unos veintitrés años. Ella amaba hacer música. Era su más grande obsesión. Se había mudado a los Ángeles para tener más oportunidad de triunfar en la música.<p>

Pero tenía un gran problema. Sólo sabía hacer música. Pero su voz no podía alcanzar los tonos que necesitaba y tampoco podía encontrar a ningún vocalista.

Viendo esta situación, pensó mil veces una solución.

Hasta que la encontró.

Esa solución era Vocaloid.

Sí, Vocaloid. Ese programa originario del lugar en dónde nació. Era un sintetizador de voz capaz de cantar. No sabía bien si era posible que ganara dinero por una canción hecha con ese programa pero bien podría servir como prueba para luego remplazar la voz por otra, ya sea que ella aprenda a cantar o consiga quien lo haga.

A ella no le gustaba tanto el Vocaloid en inglés, lo prefería en japonés. Así que utilizando el maravilloso mundo de internet logró comprar el programa y una sola voz.

¿Quién era el personaje escogido por ella? Shion Kaito.

Sí, ese tipo al que le encanta el helado. Tiene el cabello de un antinatural color azul al igual que sus ojos. Lleva siempre una bufanda y es amado por millones de fans por todo el mundo.

Y Hikari entraba en esa clasificación de fangirl.

Ya habiendo comprado el programa y a Kaito. Esperó dos semanas a que el paquete llegara desde Japón hasta Estados Unidos.

Pero... las cosas no siempre salen tal cual uno las planea.

El día de la entrega no sólo llegó una pequeña caja que contenía el software. Había otra caja más grande. Muy grande de hecho.

Hikari, extrañada, pensó que se habían equivocado de paquete. Así que cruzó por su mente devolver el paquete y presentar una queja de correo equivocado.

Aunque, el tamaño de la caja era un tanto descomunal. Su curiosidad pudo más y decidió abrirla.

Ahí adentro, había un hombre en posición fetal y con la cabeza baja. Hikari al principio se asustó pero más que nada se extrañó...

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tuviera el cabello azul? ¿Una bufanda? ¿A quién te recuerda, eh?

— ¿Qu-quién eres? —preguntó Hikari acercándose.

—Mi nombre es Kaito Shion ¿tú eres mi nueva ama? —respondió Kaito.

—C-creo —contestó tartamudeando y con mucha inseguridad.

—Si fuiste tú quién me compró no deberías dudar —le dijo el chico en un tono algo juguetón. A Hikari esta actitud le pareció infantil.

Lo que ella no terminaba de entender era cómo era posible que en lugar del programa le hubiesen mandado al aparentemente-existente Shion.

Pero, viéndolo de otra manera, bien podía seguir con su plan de usar primero el programa de Vocaloid para probar cómo se escucharía su música con una voz.

Y así comenzó, ella creaba la música y Kaito le daba voz con las letras que ella escribía. De vez en cuando el chico de la bufanda la ayudaba con la letra.

Así pasaron los días. El lazo de amistad entre Hikari y Kaito crecía apresuradamente hasta que...

Hikari decide comprar a Hatsune Miku para tener una voz femenina. La compró y al igual cómo pasó con Kaito. Llegó una caja de tamaño descomunal.

Adentro se encontraba Miku.

Hikari no se asustó en esa ocasión, al contrario, se alegró mucho con su llegada. Miku era tan amable y alegre... sí, era una buena chica.

Pero, mientras la amistad entre Miku y Hikari crecía... la de Kaito y su ama iba rompiéndose.

Ya no lo usaba para cantar, había días enteros en los que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

¿Qué hacía él? Pudrirse.

Todo era culpa de Miku. Si no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y Hikari no tendría ese sentimiento de amargura carcomiendo lentamente su alma.

Esos celos... poco a poco lo hicieron enloquecer.

— Miku, Kaito —les llamó Hikari — voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito, en unos momentos vuelvo.

— ¡Que te vaya bien, Hikari-chan! —exclamó la de cabellos cian mientras que Kaito sólo la miró a lo lejos.

—Gracias, Miku-chan —le respondió sonriendo. Kaito observó esa sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero al verla sintió una sensación embriagante.

Sí, él amaba a su "Master", cómo a veces se les llamaba a los usuarios de Vocaloid, la amaba. Pero, si no se deshacía de Miku nunca lograrían ser felices juntos.

Sin pensarlo una vez más, aprovechó la ausencia de su ama para agarrar el cuchillo más grande que encontró en la cocina y lentamente se acercó a Miku, quién se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala.

— Oh, Kaito-kun, ¿qué estabas haciendo en...? —Miku detuvó su pregunta al ver el cuchillo en su mano y sus ojos llenos de odio. Gritó, pero en vano.

Corta aquí, corta acá. Un brazo, una pierna, el cuello...

Kaito no sabía por qué. Pero esto era mucho mejor que la sonrisa de Hikari. ¡Era de lo mejor! ¡Corta, corta, corta!

El chico de cabellos azules tomó la cabeza amputada de Miku y sacó sus ojos. Los tiró al suelo y prácticamente bailó sobre ellos mientras una risa demencial adornaba el grotesco momento.

En ese momento llegó Hikari.

— ¡¿Kaito? —gritó ella al ver la mortal danza del chico sobre los ojos de la Vocaloid tal fue su susto que soltó las bolsas que cargaba.

— Oh, ya llegaste, Hikari-chan —dijo en un tono juguetón, muy similar al que usó la primera vez que se vieron.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó ella mientras sus ojos parecían hacerse más grandes por la presencia de lágrimas y daba pasos hacia atrás.

— No, no. No llores, Hikari-chan —le consolaba Kaito mientras se acercaba a ella aunque Hikari sólo se alejaba más.

— Kaito, estás mal —le dijo completamente horrorizada e intentó huir. Pero Kaito la empujó contra la pared y ahí la acorraló.

— No tengas miedo, Hikari-chan, no te preocupes. Ahora que me deshice de la entrometida de Miku-chan... podemos estar juntos para siempre.

Hikari sintió una apuñalada en su vientre. Kaito la había apuñalado.

— ¡Kaito, detente! —le suplicó entre lágrimas mientras se sostenía el vientre. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se desangraba.

Kaito no la escuchaba, en su cara residía el gesto de la locura, no sabía que era lo que lo estaba impulsando pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Al igual que a Miku, con Hikari terminó.

Riéndose de manera demente, él abrazaba el cadáver de la que solía ser su "Master".

Una tormenta hizo presencia para completar ese tétrico ambiente en el cual sólo se encontraba el cadáver destrozado de Miku, a la inerte Hikari y un chico de cabello azul manchado en rojo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esa historia me la contaron hace poco. ¿Te gustó?<p>

Un momento, ¿estás nervioso?

¿Por qué la chica de la historia se llama igual que mi ama? ¿Qué quién soy y cómo conozco esta historia?

Simple...

Mi nombre es Kaito Shion...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí concluye el one-shoot. Espero no haberlos traumado o hacerlos perder su valioso tiempo. Estoy pensando en hacer este fic un video y subirlo cómo creepypasta. Pero no estoy muy segura. <strong>

**¡Reviews o mando a Kaito a que te saque los ojos y baile sobre ellos! (?) O tal vez sólo te quite todo el helado que tengas en tu casa ._. recemos porque sea lo segundo si te da tanta flojera escribir un review. **


End file.
